


your light will terrify the dark

by hange_is_sad



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange_is_sad/pseuds/hange_is_sad
Summary: мой первый фанфик длиннее двух страниц:")хочу сказать огромное спасибо моей бете!! её юн в твиттере - @ghid_b
Relationships: fem!Maeglin/Idril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	your light will terrify the dark

**Author's Note:**

> мой первый фанфик длиннее двух страниц:")  
> хочу сказать огромное спасибо моей бете!! её юн в твиттере - @ghid_b

Дыхание сбилось, и в боку кололо. Огромных трудов стоило не оборачиваться, не смотреть назад. Не думать. Он не вернется раньше срока, твердила себе девушка, смахивая холодный пот со лба. Не должен. Просто не может.  
Не может всё закончиться вот так просто. Слишком долго она мечтала об этом – сбежать отсюда, сбежать и не возвращаться. Одна она ни за что бы не смогла. Но это больше не так, вдвоем они обязательно справятся. Должны справиться. Девятнадцать лет ужаса наконец-то закончатся.

***

В купе Маэглин так и не заснула. Смотрела в окно, дергалась от любого звука за дверью и вслушивалась в ровное дыхание Аредель – женщины, которая за последние пять лет стала ей если не матерью, то кем-то очень близким. Вдвоем они наконец-то смогли сбежать из того ада, который творился за запертой дверью дома отца Маэглин – Эола. Девушка, однако, с трудом могла поверить, что всё закончилось. Отец не отпустит их просто так.  
Гондолин – город, о котором Аредель столько всего ей рассказывала, воспоминания о котором держали её над той бездной отчаяния, в которой Маэглин жила всю сознательную жизнь – встретил их палящим солнцем и тёплым ветром. По щекам Ириссэ текли слёзы счастья. Маэглин щурила глаза, не в силах разглядеть хоть что-то из-за яркого света. Огромные часы на здании вокзала показывали 6:05. Людей на платформе было немного, но в каждом Маэглин виделась знакомая темная фигура, от которой её бросало в дрожь.  
\- Маэглин, идём же! Дом моего брата совсем недалеко, там ты сможешь выспаться, я улажу остальное. Я знаю, ты не спала сегодня.  
Женщина резво направилась в сторону вокзала, обходя здание слева. Маэглин поспешила за ней.  
Дом оказался огромным коттеджем, и обладатель его явно не был простым человеком. Аредель нервно рассмеялась и обернулась:  
\- Ты не могла бы одолжить мне телефон? Мой сел, а брата, видимо, нет дома – ну или же он еще спит.  
Внезапно дверь коттеджа распахнулась, и из дома выбежал мужчина. Очень высокий и худой, он направился прямо к ним почти бегом.  
\- Ириссэ!  
Женщина сорвалась с места и чуть не врезалась в него, впервые за пять лет оказавшись в объятиях брата.  
\- Турукано!  
Маэглин чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, ей казалось, что она стала свидетельницей чего-то очень личного. Она отошла в сторону, давая брату и сестре время поговорить.  
Аредель подошла к ней, взяла за руку и обернулась к брату:  
\- Турукано, я расскажу всё в доме, если ты не против. Маэглин нужно поспать, и нам обоим – поесть.  
\- Конечно, Ириссэ, конечно! Идриль ещё спит, но она будет рада тебя видеть. Мы... Мы уже не рассчитывали увидеть тебя, сестрёнка.  
Аредель светло улыбнулась и пошла с братом в дом. Маэглин поспешила следом.  
Они с Аредель сидели за столом с кружками горячего чая, очень вкусного и ароматного, когда с лестницы раздался громкий крик:  
\- Тётя Ириссэ!  
В кухню влетел вихрь из золотых кудрей, и Аредель, смеясь, крепко обняла девушку, прижимающуюся к ней.  
\- Тётя Ириссэ, это правда ты? Ты вернулась! Я.. Я так рада! – голос девушки слегка дрожал, было видно, что она еле сдерживает слёзы.  
\- Да, Идриль, я дома! Ну тише, тише...  
Аредель гладила девушку по волосам, тепло улыбаясь. Внезапно Идриль отстранилась и посмотрела на Маэглин.  
\- Тётя Ириссэ, кто это?  
Маэглин подняла глаза и встретилась взглядом со светло-серыми глазами напротив. Она только собиралась представиться, но Аредель её опередила.  
\- Это Маэглин, и без неё я бы не смогла вернуться. Она очень много сделала для меня.  
Аредель собиралась продолжить, но Идриль уже подлетела к девушке и стиснула в обьятиях. Маэглин почувствовала запах лимона.  
\- Спасибо тебе, спасибо!  
Девушка неловко обняла Идриль в ответ, чувствуя, что краснеет.

***

Аредель предложила Маэглин жить с ней в её двухкомнатной квартире, но Тургон и Идриль настояли, чтобы девушка жила с ними – у Аредель им было бы тесно. У Маэглин не было причины отказываться.  
Маэглин поступила в тот же университет, где училась Идриль. Она возражала, ведь обучение было довольно дорогим, но Аредель была настойчивой – Тургон как-никак был мэром Гондолина, и цена за обучение была невысока для него. А Идриль добавила, что ей будет приятно учиться вместе с Маэглин. Именно последнее убедило девушку, хотя себя она убеждала в обратном.  
Университет встретил её высокими белыми стенами и пестрым потоком студентов и студенток. Среди этой разноцветной счастливой массы Маэглин чувствовала себя мрачным призраком – черноволосая и черноглазая, с синяками под глазами и бледной кожей. Худая, нескладная, она никогда не считала себя красивой. Это не было причиной загонов или чего-либо ещё – просто было. Маэглин было плевать. Идриль представляла её одногруппникам, а Маэглин не знала, куда девать руки и взгляд. Ей не хотелось смотреть на эту разнообразную и в то же время серую массу людей – смотреть хотелось только на Идриль. Но Маэглин старательно отводила взгляд и приветливо улыбалась новым одногруппникам. Какая-то девушка, чьё имя Маэглин забыла сразу после того, как оно было произнесено, поинтересовалась, откуда она и кто её родители. Маэглин вздрогнула, почувствовав, как руки начинают дрожать. Не зная, что сказать, она смотрела в пол и молчала. Идриль, заметив её дискомфорт, сообщила девушке, что Маэглин переехала из соседнего района, и та поверила.  
Первый день прошел сносно и серо, как и последующая неделя. Маэглин преследовало тревожное чувство неотвратимости, ей казалось, что её наладившаяся жизнь вот-вот рухнет. Город, столь жизнерадостный и яркий, казался ей враждебным. Город, где её не ждали.  
Хотя здесь она, по крайней мере, не была одна. Конечно, серая масса одногруппников, которые в общем-то и не общались с Маэглин, особого удовольствия не доставляла - но она всё же была.  
Дом, где родилась и росла Маэглин, находился в лесу. Ближайшим островком цивилизации была заправка километрах в десяти, куда Эол иногда ездил, чтобы купить недостающие продукты. Ездил он на старом велосипеде: машины у них никогда не было. Её обучением отец занимался сам. Несмотря на то, что Маэглин была образованной, сказать, что процесс обучения доставлял ей удовольствие, было преувеличением даже про её детские годы, когда отец вел себя дружелюбнее и был мягче. Тогда, лет в 10-11, учеба была интересной, а знания - желанными. Но даже тогда отец не был тем учителем, который был ей нужен.  
Маэглин очень хотела пойти в школу. Уже в двенадцать лет её не удовлетворяло обучение, которое давал ей Эол. Тогда, за две недели до Нового года, он впервые поднял на нее руку.  
***  
Девочка вышла из дома, притворив за собой дверь. Ключей, чтобы запереть её, не было - единственный экземпляр находился у отца, и запиралась дверь только тогда, когда Эол уезжал в магазин. В раннем детстве она думала, что это нужно для безопасности, но в двенадцать уже не питала иллюзий: отец запирал дверь, чтобы Маэглин не сбежала. Но куда ей было бежать? Она не прошла бы пешком десять километров, хотя была довольно выносливой - отец с детства тренировал её. Даже если бы ей каким-то чудом удалось добраться до заправки, отец нашел бы её там. У неё не было опыта общения со сверстниками и с другими взрослыми, да и если бы она попыталась попросить о помощи, её бы отправили назад к отцу - никому нет дела до того, что происходит за дверьми коттеджа в чаще леса. Так всегда говорил отец.  
Маэглин направилась в мастерскую, находящуюся за домом. Именно там отец проводил большую часть времени.  
\- Папа?  
Эол, обернувшись, окинул девочку хмурым взглядом темных глаз.  
\- Что?  
Маэглин набралась смелости и подняла глаза, встретившись с глазами отца.  
\- Я хочу пойти в школу.  
Лицо Эола сразу ожесточилось, он нахмурился ещё больше.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но почему? Мне хочется общаться с детьми моего возраста, учиться с ними - мне так тоскливо здесь одной! Я устала от твоих уроков, они скучные...  
В мгновение ока отец оказался рядом с ней. Рука просвистела в воздухе, и Эол влепил дочери пощечину. Маэглин вскрикнула, прижав руку к покрасневшей щеке. В глазах заблестели слёзы.  
\- Ты никуда отсюда не уедешь. Школа слишком далеко, я не собираюсь канаться с тем, чтобы таскать тебя туда-сюда. Ты должна быть благодарна за то, что я вообще трачу время на твое обучение. Теперь исчезни, я не хочу тебя видеть.  
Мужчина повернулся обратно к своим инструментам и вернулся к работе так, как будто ничего не произошло. Маэглин выбежала из мастерской и скрылась в доме.  
***  
Октябрь выдался дождливым и пролетел незаметно. Маэглин с восторгом встретила Хэллоуин, о котором узнала только сейчас: Идриль водила её на разные фестивали, и они вместе придумывали костюмы для хэллоуинской дискотеки в университете. В такие моменты Маэглин чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой. Рядом с Идриль тёмные воспоминания отступали, и Маэглин была готова на что угодно, чтобы оставаться с ней рядом как можно дольше.  
А в ноябре пошел снег.  
Маэглин вышла из здания университета, вставляя в уши чёрные наушники. Подняв лицо, она почувствовала на щеках прикосновения снежинок. Снег падал красивыми крупными хлопьями, и таял, коснувшись горячей кожи на щеках. Поймав снежинку в руку, Маэглин смогла её рассмотреть, прежде чем та стала водой: руки у девушки всегда были холодными.  
Звонкий голос, окликнувший её откуда-то справа, нельзя было спутать ни с чьим другим - этот голос она любила больше всего на свете. Маэглин обернулась и застыла, лишившись дара речи.  
Щеки Идриль раскраснелись от мороза. Светло-зеленый шарф, плотно обмотанный вокруг шеи, идеально гармонировал с цветом глаз. В золотых волосах запутались снежинки, а ослепительная улыбка, казалось, могла растопить любые льды. Маэглин почувствовала, как к щекам приливает кровь. Слегка встряхнув головой, она кое-как выдавила из себя тихое “да?”, и поспешно натянула шарф повыше, стараясь спрятать пунцовые щеки и отстраненно подумав, как же глупо выглядит со стороны.  
\- Пойдем домой вместе?  
\- Ты же ходишь с Таей обычно, разве нет?  
Идриль лукаво улыбнулась.  
\- У Таи будет компания.  
Она кивнула головой в сторону ранее упомянутой Таи, которая шла в сторону ворот, сопровождаемая высоким светловолосым юношей. Маэглин облегченно улыбнулась.  
\- Тогда пошли.  
Они вышли за ворота и повернули в сторону квартала, где находился дом Тургона. Снег перестал идти, к разочарованию обеих девушек, зато холод усилился. Идриль надела перчатки, а Маэглин поежилась, спрятав руки в карманы пальто. Это не особо помогло, так как ткань была тонкой, а сам карман - неглубоким. Девушка вздохнула. Несколько минут прошли в молчании. Маэглин вытащила побледневшие от холода руки из карманов и поправила шарф, съехавший набок. Внезапно Идриль остановилась.  
\- Дай руку.  
Маэглин замерла, думая, что ей послышалась. Неловко переспросила:  
\- А?  
Идриль улыбнулась, стянула перчатки и положила их в карман своей куртки, и затем повернулась к Маэглин. Мягко, но решительно взяла её за руки и спрятала её ладони в своих. Руки у Идриль были мягкие и очень теплые. Маэглин залилась краской.  
\- Н-не стоило, ты замерзнешь…  
\- Стоило. У тебя руки совсем окоченели, так и до обморожения недалеко. Пообещай мне, что возьмёшь завтра перчатки! Я проверю это лично.  
Маэглин смущенно улыбнулась.  
\- Обещаю. И… Спасибо тебе. Мне очень приятно.  
Идриль негромко засмеялась.  
\- Ты такая серьезная, Маэглин. Тебе стоит чаще улыбаться!  
Она внезапно наклонилась и легонько поцеловала руку Маэглин, после чего отпустила и, как ни в чем не бывало, пошла дальше. Маэглин поспешила следом, цветом лица соперничая с помидорами.


End file.
